A Hamon Pokémon
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: A Hamon user dies at the War of the Best against Akainu via using all of his Hamon in one attack, (how he got their or how he has Hamon to begin with is a mystery), but is resurrected by an unknown force and sent on a journey


Summary: A Hamon user dies at the War of the Best against Akainu via using all of his Hamon in one attack, (how he got their or how he has Hamon to begin with is a mystery), but is resurrected by an unknown force and sent on a journey

,

Prologue

,

Marineford

,

At the HQ of the World Government the weather and climate had changed, dark stormy clouds filled the sky with lighting striking, molten magma slowly moved around the ground, taking up more space, on the battlefield laid the dead bodies of marine soldiers ether burned or electrocuted, in the center one was a man he wore a red suit, a single hat over his head, his fists reverting from magma and into gloves, the other was a teenage, much like the man he wore a suit though this one was sleeveless with a long sleeved dress shirt underneath and changes colors depending on the emotions he was feeling at the moment, right now his suit was blood red indicating that he was incredibly furious, waves of electricity sparked off of his body as he glared at the man in front of him, the mans fist turns into magma then enlarges and launches at the teen, but the teen's entire right arm turned into a four finger claw of golden energy grabs the fist.

,

"Ready to give up Akainu?" The teenager asks the man

,

"Not on your life Krios" Akainu said as his left fist turns into magma and shots out at Krios, who in return front flips past and delivers a Hamon enhanced kick to the side of Akainu's head sending him into a ship causing to explode, many pirates and marine alike moved away from the battling Titans.

,

'This is going on for to long' Krios thought to himself as he thought up a plan to deal with Akainu and his Magma, most of them doesn't help him in this situation and the others involved being in close proximity of Akainu, which was a drag.

,

Akainu didn't feel exhausted, but rather annoyed, he had to find a way to get off this land, but the ships were all gone, the Marineford was in worse shape than with Whitebeard, and he knew his foe was likely still alive, he heard a loud roar from outside and turned… he could see his foe before him as he threw a shark at him. The beast snarled as it crashed through the wall and thrashed around, Akainu didn't even flinch but simply watched as it combusted just from being near him.

,

"Pathetic, now you just waste lives in an attempt to scare me" He sighed, before Akainu could look, he saw his Hamon foe had disappeared, that was until he heard the sound of bricks breaking from the other side. Surprised, Akainu turned and threw a jab, only to see Krios slide under him and back out the broken wall, confusion and rage began to rumble in Akainu's mind, what was his game?

,

Before he could get a thought across, he was met with a starfish hitting the back of his head and turned. Anger had won.

,

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING!?" he roared, the starfish melting from his magma. Krios smirked from on top of the waters with his Hamon and moved to a different angle,

,

"I guess you hate starfish" He mocked from the waters, Akainu began to growl and stamped his foot down, sending magma across the cracks, Krios sensed this and smirked, his plan just may be coming together.

,

In an instant, the wall before him erupted, sending a fist of magma forth, the Hamon User dived back and quickly flash to the other side and grabbed a wooden plank, he reformed back up and prepared to throw it as a distraction… only to see Akainu fire a large fist at him.

,

'Oh crap baskets' Krios thought, the fist opened up and grabbed him, bringing him straight towards Akainu, The Admiral yelled and slammed the Hamon Master against the floor, allowing magma to engulf his body, as it began to reach his nose and mouth, Krios glanced up, trying to hold in his pained yells, he had no other choice but try something risky.

,

He closed his eyes and focused on his Hamon, in an instant, Akainu himself felt something strange going on when he notice that the Hamon User had close his eyes, was he excepting his death? Akainu knew Krios wouldn't just give up so easily-

,

"Crimson Overdrive!"

,

Before Akainu could register what was going on Krios had transmitted his Hamon through Akainu's which shocked him with tremendous force of a sea train, if not more, the electrocution lasted for a hole minute in till both Titans began to feel pain from the onslaught of electricity that was raining down on them, and Akainu's body began to react badly more then Krios.

,

He quickly realized what was happening, and he could do nothing to stop it,

,

"OOOGGGRRAAAAAHHHHH!"

,

He let go of Krios and fell over, his entire body shaking uncontrollably as if attempting to figure out what was wrong, as the Ripple User stood, his entire chest and stomach redden with the tingling sensation of death, he staggered off, Krios was thankful to see that his plan had worked, and with that that pent up rage too? It was easy to assume Akainu would have high blood pressure, not only that, the amount of Hamon running through Akainu's body had disrupted his Logia body to a point.

,

Taking a deep, steady breath, Krios focused Hamon back through his body, immediately, the trembling stopped.

,

As Akainu recovered, Krios stepped forward, "You're wrong, I will not lose here, for as long people know the true warmth the sun can bring, my beliefs of peace and justice will never die"

,

Summoning the power of Hamon, Krios's body began to shine, as brilliant as the golden sun at noon, a yellow aura coated his skin like a sheet of molten gold, glistening with heat and power, even as Akainu snarled and summoned his magma, he felt it.

,

This heat was not a burning pain that stripped flesh from bone,

,

It was a warmth that soothed the mind and soul,

,

'Bah! What a load of garbage such ideologies are not needed!' Pushing the thought aside, Admiral Akainu pushed his palms out, a torrent of concentrated magma shooting out-

,

" **MY SHIVERING HEART! THIS BURNING HEAT!"**

,

A thunderous roar blasted Admiral Akainu's magma apart as Krios shouted to the heavens, his voice ringing loud and clear throughout Marineford, with a golden aura trailing behind him like a lion's mane, Krios charged forward. Snarling, Akainu raised his hand up, So his opponent had one last trick?

,

Well, so did he,

,

 **"CUT FINELY, BEAT OF MY BLO-!"**

 **,**

 **"HELL HOUND!"**

,

Before Krios could finish, a blast of pure, undiluted magma in the shape of a hound cascaded upon him like a waterfall of burning heat, smirking as the teen's screams slowly died out, Akainu turned to head after Straw Hat...

,

Only for Krios to come _charging_ out of the concentrated volcanic eruption, his flesh heavily burned, the remains of his suit and part of his dress shirt was nothing more then ash, but still very much alive, his fists glowing like miniature stars.

,

And before Akainu could focus his power...

,

" **SUNLIGHT!"**

,

A searing fist smashed against the side of Akainu's face, disconnecting his jaw,

,

" **YELLOW!"**

,

A hard jab pummeled the Admiral's abs, causing him to double over with a hefty grunt,

,

" **OVERDRRIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!"**

,

Glowing golden fist upon glowing golden fist struck Admiral Akainu at speeds not even he could see, each blow was an explosion of power, pummeling him over and over again with relentless fury, Krios's fists were weapons of the highest caliber, and Hamon was their power source, channeling their user's willpower into living bombs that detonated with _each and every_ hit in a flurry of limbs.

.

And though he didn't feel the burning heat, Akainu could sure as hell feel the sheer strength behind every single one of Krios's punches, as if the Hamon using teen was pounding his beliefs right into him.

,

Pooling the last of his strength together, Akainu roared in defiance and attempted to unleash the rest of his magma in one final show of explosive power...

,

" **The Wheels Of Fate Are Turning... Heaven, Or Hell! FINAL CHALLENGE! This Is It! No More Games, Akainu! This Is My Final Hamon Attack!"**

,

When Krios pulled back a fist, filling it with every single last bit of Hamon he could muster, and let it fly.

,

 **POW!**

,

Akainu's body was sent flying like a rag doll through Marineford, crashing through numerous ships, walls, cannons and anything else in the way and doing everything but break every bone in his body before he came rolling to a stop, right in front of the execution stand.

,

Groaning in extreme agony, Akainu struggled to get up, every muscle, every fibre of his being screaming in agonizing protest, making it to one knee, Akainu attempted to rise to his feet when a rush of fatigue went through his body, causing him to collapse face first on the floor.

,

But still, he couldn't give up, propping himself up on one elbow, Akainu suddenly paused as the sound of footsteps came closer, raising his head as far as he could manage, Akainu saw his opponent, beaten, burned, but in much better condition to carry on the fight then he was, but he noticed that Krios had aged possibly 80-90 years in only a few seconds, his once black hair is now grey, his skin paled deathly, and had wrinkles now, thanks to a breeze Krios fell over a domino to the stone floor.

,

Everyone one from the pirates to the marines had stop fighting to look at the down combatants, Garp and Sengoku were the closest to the two, Garp kneels down next to the heavily aged Krios, how had seen better days, Sengoku went to Akainu, who was broken pretty much everything from fighting Krios, both were going to die from their injuries, or old age in Krios case.

,

Krios slowly turns his head to Garp, "Did... I... do... good... sir?" Krios asks slowly, his breath was ragged

,

"Yeah kid, you did good"

,

"That's... good... to... hear" Krios said slowly as he went limp on the ground, a small smile could be seen on his face

,

Location: miles away from Marineford

,

"Aw looks like I lost another brother...again" A trench coat wearing teen said as he looks at the Marineford through a scope of a sniper rifle

,

"I didn't expect him to go out like this Original" A short lab coat wearing kid said, feeling somewhat sorry for the boy who just died not to long ago

,

"Doc you know how he was, always helping his friends in need in till the bitter end" The newly named Original said, his appearance looks almost identical to the now dead teen in at Marineford, his dark caramel tan skin shined a little in the sunlight,

,

"So where do we send him first?" Doc asks

,

"Send him to universe 57 (Kung Fu Panda) first, he's got some learning to do" Original said as he turned to leave

,

"As a human?" Doc asks

,

"As a Blaziken, he's a fighter, best turn him into something that is a fighter, can I count on you and your boys to get everything set up Corvus?"

,

"Why of course Original, by the way, what was his Name?" Doctor Corvus asks

,

"It was Krios, but his Codename is-"

,

Meanwhile

,

"I grant you a Second Chance" Said a voice, old and deep it ringed inside his very being, "Use it wisely" then he lost himself in the nothingness before he could grasp the meaning of the spoken words.

,

The once dead Krios woke up with a raging headache, "Mental note, never trust old and deep voices" He placed his hand to his forehead, then he felt fur, his eyes shot open and look looked at the hand, it was a talon instead, the teen rubbed his eyes and looked again, yep, still there, he looked over the rest of his body, the teen spotted a lake nearby and looked at his reflection, what he saw was the face of a white/purple/black furred/feathered Blaziken wearing a burned suit and dress shirt with a torn and battered long coat. "Oh god I'm a Blaziken!"

,

Sometime later

,

After a few minutes (or an hour), Krios had calmed down a bit and decided to figure something's out, like how was he alive? or why was he a Blaziken? or better yet what the hell was a Blaziken!? Though he calmed down a bit and decided to over look his body and clothing, the major part of his body was black (red), the upper torso and head was covered by white fur (beige) except the face which was black also, and around the chest, wrist (talons are black with bright white nails), and lower legs where royal purple (yellow), as for clothing, Krios still had his vest and torn/burned white long coat, but his dress shirt, pants and shoes were lost, while he was walking around he found a bag with a note on it and a sword of some sort, well found was kinda a understatement since the blades glowed, yes blades, the sword was a standard katana if not a little longer with rotating miniature blades (it's basically a chainsaw sword with the saw blades glowing a deep purple).

,

"So that basterd drops me off into an unknown place with out telling me, *sighs* I guess I'll do some reading while I'm here" Krios said as he pulls out the book on Pokémon moves set for him as he walks towards the nearest settlement, he could tell one was close, maybe this is will be fun.


End file.
